Why Cant She be Mine?
by Aleah Williford
Summary: There is a new girl in the South Park, Kyle has fallen in love with her, but there is something about her that Kyle's parents kept him from her, but Kyle will try his hardest to be with her no matter what!
1. New Girl

The boys were waiting by the school Bus. They were all talking about what they were going to do after school since it was a Friday night, they were planning to have a sleepover at Stan is it ok if i can sit next to you?

Alice: Yeah sure.

Kyle took a sit right across from Alice, So what kind of stuff do you like?

Alice: Well, Rock music, Video Games, and terrance and phillip.

Kyle: Really, I love that stuff to.

Alice: Really, thats cool.

The rest of the boys were wondering where Kyle was. The boys looked around and saw that he was sitting with the new girl Alice.

Stan: Is Kyle really sitting with the new girl, he always hangs out us.

Kenny: It looks like he is flirting with her.

Cartman: Its...Its very s table.

Kyle: Hey do you want to come over tonight, me and my friends are watching the new terrance and phillip?

Alice: Um.. Sure

Kyle was really happy, he was done eating, and it was time to go home the boys were playing basketball exclude from Kyle.

Kenny: Where the fuck is Kyle?

Stan: I don't know.

Cartman: Probably with his new girlfriend.

Stan: Hopefully he is still is coming tonight.

Kyle was getting ready he made sure he looked good, after he was done he went to Alice House, Alice didn't live that far away from Kyle.


	2. Getting to know each other

Kyle reach Alices older brother Michael open the door, he was tall, and built, he had short black hair, and was wearing a black t shirt, and ripped blue jeans, kyle was timid, but he was nice, and let him in, he said Alice was up stairs getting ready still. there house was a small, it was one floor, The living room had green couch, there was a flat screen, there was an xbox on the side. Kyle saw a book self with alot of games, and comics, he was surprised, it was like she was the one for him. Alice came out, She was wearing the same clothes that she wore from school today, She followed Kyle to Stans Doorstep.

Alice: Thank you for inviting me over, that was a very nice time, you are a really nice friend.

Kyle: It was no big deal, it was nice hanging out with you.

Before Alice went inside, she kissed Kyle on the cheek. Alices car.

Michael: Hey, Kyle thanks for being nice to my little sister, i was worried that the move would be hard on her and everything.

Kyle: No big, dude, she is really nice.

Michael Smiled.

Michael dropped off kyle at Stans, Kyle walked in, the boys were playing xbox.

Kyle: Hey Guys, im back.

Stan: That was fast, dude.

Kyle: Yeah, Alice older brother gave me a ride.

Cartman: Kyle and Alice sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, * Making kissing sounds*

Kyle: Shut up Cartman.

Stan: Dammit.

Cartman: What? We lasted the whole day.

Kenny: It doesnt really count, because Kyle was around.

Cartman: Shut up, Kenny.

Stan: Agh, i guess it still counts, here take your Fuckin $10.

The boys went to bed around 3 am in the morning.


	3. I Love You

the boys woke up early that morning, Kyle was already gone. Kyle went to Alice house to hang out for a little bit. Kyle, and Alice was in her room her room was small, it mostly had Rock posters on the walls, there was a small tv, she had a guitar in the corner of her room, her bed was neatly made, like she knew that Kyle would be coming over. Kyle and Alice were sitting on her bed, talking.

Kyle: So hey, maybe you will like to come over for dinner sometime, and meet my family, your brother can come to, What do you say?

Alice: Awesome, I will ask him.

Kyle: Ok, Have you meet more of the town yet?

Alice: No, mostly you.

Kyle: Well there church tomorrow so you will meet all of them tomorrow.

Alice: Um..No, I can't got.

Kyle: Why?

Alice: Im.

Michael: Hey Kyle your mom is here.

Kyle: Oh Shit, I have to go.

Kyle left, Alice laid on her bed worried that Kyle will never speak to her again.

Michael, and Alice went to Kyles Parents, and Alices room, to talk some more about they topic, and Kyle kept saying in his mind he is going to say I love you to her, and then ask her out to a date, he was going to do it, but that would make Alice his first girlfriend.

Kyle: So about early today.

Alice: Yeah.

Kyle: Well before i had to go, i want to say I...I lOVE YOU!

Alice looked at Kyle with a gaze. Alice Smiled.

Alice: I love you to Kyle.

Kyle: Really?

Alice smiles and nods here head yes.

Kyle and Alice Shared a Passion Kiss.


	4. Banishment

After Alice, and her brother went home, Kyle helped his mom clean up the kitchen. Kyle's mom: That was a very nice family. Kyle: Yeah, they're awesome. Kyle's mom: So did you invite them to church tomorrow? Kyle: Um.. They don't believe in god, or hell, or anything like that. Kyle's Mom: Wha, Wha, What!? Kyle: What's wrong with that? Kyle Mom: Those kind of people our bad people,they don't follow the rules, they think they can do whatever they want, Cussing, Doing bad things. Kyle: But there nothing like that tho, you just met them, you just said they were nice. Kyle's mom: but Kyle you don't understand, ok. I don't you going around here anymore, i ban you from hanging around here, and so help me if i find out you been hanging out with her, you're going to be grounded young man. Kyle: What! No! You Cant do that, I love her. Kyle's mom: WHAT! No You can't love an atheist, I forbid it. Kyle: Why, there are nothing wrong with them, Alice is a nice, sweet girl, we have everything in common, I love her… Kyle Started tearing up. Kyle: This is stupid, you don't understand! Kyle's Mom: Stop Kyle! Kyle: NO! Kyle ran up to his room, Kyle was heart broken, this was Kyle's first real crush, she wasn't like the other girls, she was different, She smart, nice, and just totally awesome, they had everything in common, Kyle, fall asleep, she was ready to tell Alice the news, he couldn't, She knew it would break her heart just, its breaking his right now, kyle knew he was just in the 4th grade, but there something about her that he knew they would be in love forever, why cant his mom understand, why? * Author's note: Im sorry these chapter have been short, and kind of boring, but i just getting started, don't worry i will try, and start making the chapter longer, Warning: this is going to a really long story. 


	5. She will be Mind

Kyle walked up to Alice in the hallway, he was so scared, she didn't want her to hate him.

Kyle: Hey, Alice can I talk to you?

Alice: Yeah, of course.

Kyle took Alice to a corner, where there was no one around, to here, Kyle knew that people would start spreading rumours about them.

Alice: What is it Kyle?

Kyle: Um

Kyle: Alice Please dont hate me, for god sake dont hate me I love you, but my mom doesnt want me being near you, hanging around, you or speaking to you, im sorry, I really hate my mom because of this, its so stupid. You're not a bad person.

Alice started crying, Kyle tried to hug her, but she just walked away, Kyle punched the locker next to him, he kept calling himself a bastard, because that how he fault, he just told the love of his life, to not be around him, Kyle was Depressed for the rest of the day he just stood by himself, the other boys were worried about him.

Chief: Whats wrong with Kyle? He looks really Depressed.

Stan: Yeah I know, i don't know why, he was all happy, and now after he talked to Alice, he been all depressed.

Chief: Who?

Cartman: This girl Kyle wants to fuck.

Chief: What!?

Stan: Shut up Cartman, this is real love, there happy together, and she is not that bad.

Kenny: I saw Alice crying by her locker.

Stan: Hm

Stan found Kyle with his head down on a desk in an a classroom where there were no one else in, Stan walked in, he closed the door behind him very quietly.

Stan: Hey, you ok, dude?

Kyle looked up, you can tell he has been crying, he was trying to show how upset he was, he tried to tough out, he was scared to look in pain in front of his best friend.

Kyle: Yeah, im just...um. again, i can tell it on your face.

Kyle: OK FINE!, my mom said me and Alice can't hang out anymore, can't talk nothing, its bull shit.

Stan: Why?

Kyle: She is an atheist.

Stan: Oh, wow, that sucks.

Kyle: That all you can say, god damn!

Stan: Well Sneak hang out with her.

Kyle: My mom will ground me, forever.

Stan: How can she ground you, if she never finds out.

Kyle: hm...i will have to try that.

Later on in the night, Kyle waited till his parents went to bed. Kyle got re-dress, and went down to Alices window, Alice woke up and saw Kyle tapping on the window, Alice gave Kyle an angry look, Kyle begged her to let him in. Alice signed and let him in.

Kyle: Alice, I love you, I don't care what my mom said, i'm going to talk to you, hang out with you, I LOVE YOU.

Alice: I love you too, but are you sure about this?

Kyle: Yes!.

Kyle kissed Alice goodbye, and went home, he was going to make sure he will love Alice forever, and be the best boyfriend ever.


	6. 4 Years Later

The boys grew older, they were 13 years old, Kyle was a bit taller he was still the shortest out of the group still, wore tan cargo pants, and a black T- shirt, he still wore his orange jacket, but

unzip, he still wore his green hat, Alice didn't change much, she still wore the same style of clothes, he hair was still long, she still wore her jeans and red shirt, with black sleeves underneath, Stan grew a lot, he wore a baseball shirt, and jean, and still wore his red poof ball hat, Cartman was still fat, and didn't change either except Height, and Kenny, still didn't change either except height, being the second tallest.

Alice and Kyle have now been dating for 4 years, and kept it a secret, Kyle hung out with her during school, after school, and sometimes during the middle of the night on weekends. Alice brother gotten married to a bitch, they fight alot and it makes Alice depressed, and kyle tries to be there as much as he can. Alice is mostly awake during the night, and tries to get some sleep, but with her brother and the bitch yelling, all through the night, and the police coming because of the loudness. It took a real effect to Alice, she hasn't been coming to school, be quite, Sleeping issues, kyle was nerves, he was scared. On a Saturday morning Kyle told his mom that he was going to spend the night at Stans, but in his mind he was really going to sneak over to Alice's house and try to make thing better. The only time Alice was happy was when she was around Kyle, she alway had a huge smile when he was around. It was about 11 at night, and kyle tapped on Alice's window, Alice let him in, he said he was going to spend the night, she was shocked, but she felt happy and safe with him spending the night. The watch T.V together. Kyle was wearing his p.j pants, and an old grey t shirt. Alice, was wearing her brothers basketball shorts, and shirt. Alice was the first one to fall asleep, she fall asleep on Kyle chest while watching tv. Kyle had one arm on Alice's back and one on side, Alice felt comfortable around Kyle. Kyle finally fall asleep. When they woke up the next day, Alice brother left a note saying he is going to be gone for a couple of days with the bitch.

Alice: Well i'm going to be by myself.

Kyle: Why?

Alice: my brother and the bitch went away for a couple of days.

Kyle: I will stay with you, I don't want you to be alone, plus we don't have school for the week due to the Taco Bell theory again.

Alice: Huh?

Kyle: Long story Taco bell, Stick of Truth, Elves, again really long story.

Alice: Um..ok

Kyle: I will run and go get my things, and tell my mom i going to be at Stan's for a couple of days, she never check up on me, she going away herself, and ike and my dad, are going somewhere.

Alice: Ok, cool.

Kyle left for about an hour, he told his mom, he packed some clothes, and he went back to Alices for a couple of days so she will be ok.

**Author Note: Yes i will be doing older South Park, and I will try to make as many reference as i can make, thank you guys for all the support! **


	7. SLEEPOVER

Kyle got back to Alice, he found her watching tv in the front room. He was happy to be there with her. Kyle sat on the one side of the couch.

Kyle: So what do you want to do?

Alice: I dont know, im probably going to try cook something to eat.

Kyle: Kay, how about tonight, do you want me to go see if I can rent a movie.

Alice: Sure, see if you can rent Passion of the Jew.

Kyle: Not Funny

Alice with smirking.

Alice: Im sorry

Kyle: No your not.

Alice moved on and laid on Kyle's lap. She looked up at Kyle and gave him a grin, and a kiss on the chin.

Kyle: ok I can't stay mad at you.

Alice: So i was thinking about renting a horror movie.

Kyle: Ok, I will get a cool one.

Alice: With lots of blood.

Kyle: Should I invite the guys over?

Alice: Sure, it will be fun.

Kyle left to go get the guys, and the movie. Alice made stove pizza, when they walked in she was already eating.

Alice: Hey Stan, kenny, and Cartman…..

Alice got up to kiss Kyle.

Alice: Hey Hon.

Kyle: Hey.

Cartman: Alice and Kyle sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Kyle: Shut up fatass. or I will kick your ass again.

Cartman: Go ahead you short Jew.

Kyle: Im not Short fatass.

Cartman: When your girlfriend is taller than you that says something.

Kyle: Shut the fuck up.

Cartman: Haha

Kyle: SHUT UP

Alice: Claim down Kyle, there nothing wrong with it im also older than all you guys.

Kyle: What what?

Alice: Really Kyle we been dating for 4 years and you dont know how old i am.

Kyle: Um….

Alice: Im a year older than you. I just got held back a year, because my teacher thought I was retardy.

Cartman: Haha your girlfriend is retardy.

Alice: Shut the fuck up Cartman!

Stan: Can we just watch the movie, without you two fighting for the 10th billion time.

The group watch the horror movie together, by time they were done with the movie it was midnight, the guys left and Kyle & Alice went to bed. Kyle was laying in bed wondering what Alice was doing.

Kyle: What the hell are you doing?

Alice: Im looking for a clean pj shirt to wear, god dammit, my brother forgot to do the clothes.

Kyle: Can't you do laundry?

Alice: Don't Laugh, but i dont know how.

Kyle started laughing, but tried to hide it.

Kyle: Your 14 year old and you can't do laundry.

Alice: Shut up, plus you just found out today i was a year ago.

Kyle: In my defense, i always thought you were the same age as everyone else, and we celebrate our birthdays just the two of us watching tv.

Alice: True, so when do you think we will be safe from your mother uplifting the banishment?

Kyle: Like until me and you get married.

Alice: Oh marriage.

Kyle: Um.. forget that thought, here you can wear me shirt.

Kyle took off his shirt, Kyle was skinny, but he still have muscle tone. Alice couldn't stop staring. Alice finally snap out of it after he called her name a couple of times. Alice went to the bathroom to get ready for bed she came back With kyle shirt on and pj pants, she got in bed, she laid on her side facing the wall, kyle laid on his too facing the wall too, he put his arm around Alice, and stuggle. They both fell asleep together.


	8. Light me shed some light on me

Author's note: I'm going to change some of the writing style, I'm going to try to be more detailed for you guys, and try to make this story as awesome as possible, and try to have tons, and tons of fans service and references, So here we go!

Kyle, and Alice were sleeping, in the middle of the night Alice woke up Kyle. Kyle, half awake saw Alice shaking, and what sound like crying to her, Kyle tried to wake her up.

Alice woke up, She got scared for a couple of Seconds and realized it was just Kyle waking her up.

" What's Wrong?". Alice said with a yawn.

" Your were having a nightmare, about something, I was scared" Kyle said while trying to hide his fear.

" Oh, um.. I just have nightmare sometimes, about my parents death, bullying, so on", said Alice holding back her tears.

" You don't talk about your parents, or your past life, that offend, you only told me bits and pieces, why is that?" Question Kyle.

" Its just hard to talk about it, and easy to keep in", explained Alice.

" Its not good to hold things in like this, you know you can trust me we been dating for 4 years, please tell me', Pleaded Kyle.

" Ok fine.. Here it goes… My family was coming home from a family trip, I was 6, and my brother was 13, Mikael was sleeping, and I was playing with my seatbelt, well it was dark outside, and a drunk driver was just leaving the bar, so he wasn't paying attention, and crashed into us. Mom & Dad Died on impact, Michael only came out with some cuts from the glass from how is was sitting, and me…", Alice paused for a minute.

Alice pulled her hair back, on her forehead laid a scar, it was 1 ½ inches long.

" That's not so bad", said Kyle.

Alice shook her head no. She grabbed her right leg.

" I shattered my ankle, and knee, and broke 3 toes, Because I was so young it was hard for them to fix me, that's why most of my right leg is mostly made up of metal plates holding my leg together, it something happens I could lose my whole leg.", said Alice.

" Oh Shit",said Kyle shocked.

" About a two years after that, me and my brother went to live with my aunt. Even 2 years had passed I was still in shock, I couldn't talk about, i could get in a car, till this day I'm scared to get in one, I walked to school, I was always late, my teacher bitched at me for being late, I just didn't speak, i didn't have any friends, I was mute, I thought my only friend was god, but i was wrong, the only person who cared about me was my brother, he really raised me no one else. He was the one, who let me hang out with him, he would bring a chair and sleep when I was scared to sleep alone, And….And…."

Alice started breathing faster, and faster, tears began to roll down her eyes..

" Sometimes I think I would be better off dead", Alice finally cried Alice.

Kyle was speechless, Kyle just gave her a big hug to calm her down.

Kyle let go.

" Alice look at me…

Alice looked at Kyle.

" Don't you ever say that!, Alice you are the most beautiful, amazing, talented, so on and so on, ok I love you, I hope we can go on forever together," Kyle said holding back tears.

"O-Ok, Thank you for being there for me Kyle, I love you so much too", Said Alice.

The two, hugged, Alice felt good to let that out, she felt better getting rid all that stuff that has been bottled up inside, and then having some listen, Alice know Kyle is the one. The two went back to sleep, Alice had a good dream, for the first time in 7 years.


End file.
